


Orangutan

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [73]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Endangered Species, M/M, Orangutans, Real Life, Sad Ending, Sad Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco are visiting London Zoo. Draco discovers that some tragedies can't be solved with magic.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Orangutan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoya1416](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/gifts).



> For the lovely Zoya1416, who wanted _Orangutan._ As of today (8th February 2020) there are believed to be only c.114,800 of these majestic creatures left in the wild. (www.wwf.org.uk)

“I’ve enjoyed our trip,” Harry grinned. Draco and had been wandering, hand in hand, around London Zoo. “I’ve not been back here for years.”

“As have I, love,” Draco replied. “Some of these Muggle beasts are quite as impressive as anything in the magical world... Take these Orangutans. Ridiculous wild hair, smelly taste in food and with those long arm-spans they look like they’d give good hugs. They remind me of a certain special wizard-” 

“But so _endangered_ , Draco.” Harry’s smile faltered. “Less than a hundred and twenty thousand left in the wild. Some problems can’t be solved with magic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that was sad.  
> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
